mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 115: Womenade
"Womenade" was originally released on August 13, 2012. Description Hello, oldest brother Justin McElroy here. I've taken over posting duties from Griffin this week, but I don't really know the things he normally writes. Does he just try to get you excited about it? Cause man, this episode ... it's got, you know, jokes. Jokes for miles. Oh man, the goof to not goof ratio, she's just dizzying. Suggested Talking Points Oh shit, what goes here? Like, the things we talked about? Umm, there was the thing about John Candy and the Jamaican Running Team, Griffin said "straight up Christmas crazy" and then we did the Womenade thing that I mentioned before and ... I don't know, it had lots of jokes. Outline 03:52 - How do you break up with someone you aren't actually dating. I connected with the gentleman on an online-dating site. We started texting, and went out on one coffee date. Then he started texting me all the time, making plans way too far in the future (like where would we go for Christmas dinner). He even sent flowers to my office. I tried to tell him he was coming on too strong, but to no avail. How do I break it off with him when it was never really on? -- Mystified Miss In The Mid-West 11:23 - Y - Sent in by Spumy, from Yahoo Answers user Carly, who asks: Do teens in high school have parties like in superbad cuz i have not once seen a party like that? I am a junior now and haven't really seen it, any of u guys been to parties like that? 17:06 - I work in an office where I spend most of my day sitting in a cubicle. My coworkers are older than me, and they decorate their cubes with pictures of their spouses, kids, and pets. Whenever they come to my cube they always comment on how I haven't decorated it all. I'm a single guy without any kids or pets, and I need some decorating ideas that are personal enough to be interesting, but still appropriate for work. Any suggestions? -- Memento-less In Memphis 23:43 - Hey, do you have any creative ideas for fundraisers? I'm raising money to spend two years in Nicaragua volunteering, and I'm a little short of my goal. Thanks! -- David D 29:05 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Sponsored by AbundaTrade. 31:57 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user MarleyCanFlyy, who asks: How can i make a homemade engagement ring? I am ready to propose to my girlfriend of over a year. but we're in college so you can imagine that money is tight. I want to make a ring by Thursday night which is when I am proposing. it doesn't have to be super fancy as I know eventually I will buy her something nice. I just need something to show I care and love her. please help. (: 38:03 - Hey brothers, I have a pressing issue. My best friend starting dating a girl last year. She seems to make him happy, and that's great. Here's the problem: I really dislike her. It's not that she's bitchy or mean to me most of the time, it's just that I don't like her personality. They often ask me to hang out with him and a few other friends of ours. My question is this: should I not hang out with him, and so not see my best friend, or should I still hang out with him, and just grin and bear her company? Please brothers, I need advice. -- Reverse Jessie's Girl 43:27 - I've recently started my first office job, and I've noticed something unusual. I attend several meetings each week, and frequently hear my coworkers hear expressions I have never heard before. For example: : I'm not here to cut down the bush and throw it in the fire. I'm not here to put the elephant on the table and attack it. We're up to our eyeballs in alligators. There's a little hair on that. I understand these in context, but they seem weird to me. I also find that others pick up on them and start using them too. Am I missing something and these are common expressions? Any ideas about a weird new expression I can try introducing into the workplace? -- Oblivious In Ontario 50:10 - Housekeeping 52:22 - FY - Sent in by Christopher, from Yahoo Answers user Tanya, who asks: Eel help! Has he gone crazy? Quotes On Cubicle Decoration On Travis' Decision-Making Process Trivia Deep Cuts * Griffin briefly mentions the The Time Belt, an item from a show which Justin starred in but the entire family appeared in. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Clint McElroy Category:Video Games